psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Psycho Series Character)/Gallery
A collection of images about Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., alias BigBrudda. Miscellaneous JefryGang.jpg|Image of Jeffrey with his friends smoking jeler.jpg mrjetler.jpg 10666234_761782743951702_1698856671_n.jpg bandicam 2016-02-27 19-14-20-609.jpg Bandicam 2016-01-14 18-16-10-030.jpg jeffr.jpg Normaljeffrey.jpg crazjef.jpg 10597542_928137103906028_802589956_n.jpg jefger.jpg 10387608 10153088454107908 3582687725833305002 n.jpg 12552303_503825603123504_1364254190_n.jpg|Jeffrey Jr. wearing the Anonymous mask Jf54.jpg Bulldog Bar On Magazine.jpg|Jeff Jr. at the Bulldog Bar On Magazine Airport bar.jpg|Jeff Jr. at the airport bar 11363955_949692801772355_1958644097_n.jpg BigBruddaShirtRevealed.jpg 12070782_1615877188676910_1168920622_n.jpg 12093272_900465193322961_715199531_n.jpg 12081242_170053440003503_581933309_n.jpg 1171170_790201911091474_1755737244_n.jpg 12338637_781409058653862_1161067615_n.jpg 12346074_198935393781347_1183130956_n.jpg JT2.jpg bandicam 2016-02-17 23-23-50-345.jpg bandicam 2016-02-17 23-23-38-126.jpg 10403562_10152509673212908_6989842049039443972_n.jpg|Jeffrey and his Ex-Girlfriend 12224548_542089045940866_59686321_n.jpg 10953562_1646735365585340_1180216761_n.jpg B9MmopWCYAAz8BY.jpg|Jeffrey demanding Kate to give him back his iPad. Fd34e82592b8238935f79dddfcf8095b.png|Jeffrey wallows in defeat 12331628_999954346733084_648842792_n.jpg|Jeffery getting ready to paintball with his friend 11264628_898099660227824_1526152175_a.jpg|Old photo of Jeffrey Jr. when he was young. JT.jpg 11934654_907469515966080_1112953896_n.jpg 12142330_1638193323113103_446363427_n.jpg|Jeffery Jr. holding Destiny The Taken King (PS4) jreter3.jpg imagedk.jpeg|Jeffery Jr. hugging it out on Jesse imagefjdk.jpeg jefer.jpg jef23.jpg Jeffrey as the 'Santa' JTsanta.jpg|Jeffrey as Santa image.jpeg|Jesse and Jeffery Jr. hugging for the second time. Screenshots bandicam 2016-01-06 21-16-40-945.jpg|Random image of Jeff Jr. when he was younger Jeffrey HD.jpg|Jeffrey in 2012 YoungJeff.jpg|Jeffrey and his friend that died from unknown of reasons. Maxresdefault (6).jpg|Jeffrey with Ella Jeff planing to cut hair.png|Jeffery planing to cut off some of Jesse's hair|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Maxresdefault.jpg furryjef.gif|Jeffrey bored. Jeff smashes camera.png|Jeffrey smashing Jesse's Camera|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. JeffreyRidgway.png Jeff and Kate.png|Jeffrey and Kate arguing|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff stealing playbutton.png|Jeffery stealing Jesse's Play Button|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff and jessie.png|Jeffrey and Jesse planning to smash their Dad's trophies Jeff finding trophies.png|Jeffrey finding some of his Dad's trophies|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. JeffreyRidgwayJr.jpg 4c4f415c3d7de4037edd5333100c29b4.png JeffreyMiddleFinger.png|Jeffrey in his formal attire Jeff laughing.png|Jeffrey laughing at Jesse for locking him in his Uncle's RV|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. jeff being filmed.png|Jeff being filmed in the Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair video from a different angle jeff smashing trophies.png|Jeffrey planing to smack his Dad's trophies Jeffrey as Jesse.jpg|Jeffrey cosplaying as Jesse (McJuggerNuggets) jeff.png|Jeff about to show his support for the Philadelphia Eagles 945449 10151619850067908 841764362 n.jpg Gallery 01.jpg|Jeffrey chasing Jesse outside. Jeffrey excited for Batman Arkham Knight.jpg|Jeffrey is excited for Batman: Arkham Knight coming out. JeffreythreatensTV.jpg|Jeffrey threatens to paintball Jesse's TV. JT & Jesse.jpg Jeffrey shoots TV.jpg Jeffrey stomps TV.jpg Jeffrey stomps TV 02.jpg Jesse shoves Jeffrey.jpg|Jesse shoving Jeffrey. Jeffrey pissed off.jpg|"DON'T FUCK WITH MY SHIT AGAIN!" JeffJesseHorrified.jpg|Jeffrey and Jesse horrified, after watching their father shatter their YouTube play button. JeffreyMocking.jpg|Jeffrey mockingly impersonates McJuggerNuggets. Jeffjessridg.jpg 132.jpg Jeffreyantagonising.jpg Jeffrey gets a play button 2.jpg|Jeffrey gets his YouTube Play Button. Big brudda 2.jpg Big brudda 1.jpg Maxrdefault.jpg BigBrudda too close.jpg|DO YOU THINK I'M ENTERTAINING?! Kung fu skit 4.jpg Kung fu skit 3.jpg Kung fu skit 2.jpg Kung fu skit 1.jpg Kung fu freakout 4.jpg Kung fu freakout 3.jpg Kung fu freakout 2.jpg Kung fu freakout 1.jpg Jeffrey with Katana 2.jpg|Jeffrey posing with the burnt Legendary Edition Halo 3 Jeffrey with katana 1.jpg Jeffrey with GoPro.jpg Jeffrey-Threatens-Jesse.PNG|Jeffrey threatens Jesse Jeffrey-Argue.png|Jeffrey argues with Jesse Jeffrey-Batman.PNG|Jeffrey (as Batman) tells Jesse to get rid of the fireworks. Jeffrey's bleedin' head.jpg|Jeffrey's bleeding head after Jesse smashed his head with a beer bottle. Note that there is blood on the fence as well. image.png Ridgway-Thanksgiving-2015.PNG Ima.png I.png Images.png Imager.png Taunting.png Play button thief .png Jeffery.png Jeffery Jr. and Jesse makeup? Bandicam 2016-02-17 23-19-11-003.jpg 12677671_603434513141755_1151072615_n.jpg|Jeffrey Jr. workout from before and after Objects 12331345_581244538707981_1653240816_n.jpg|Jeffery's Gaming Setup 12331792_1495077690800301_1316939758_n.jpg|Jeffery building his streaming setup 12362532_839402046182894_974551723_n.jpg|Jeffery's new parts for his computer JeffreyJrWarning.jpg|Jeffrey leaving a warning note for Jesse about the safe 11939267_613499388790019_1545768538_n.jpg|Big Brudda's Play Button Category:Galleries